


Hypothermia

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: OC, animatorvsanimation, stickfigures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: Basically, ava, but my oc makes a sort of an appearance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Orgins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> there are signs of abuse and death
> 
> If you need help, talk to someone you trust

The first thing I did when I woke up; was smile as I stared at my creator. She was young, but with bright blue eyes. She had choppy short brown hair; that covered part of her face and had a sad smile. Waving, I could see her visibly giggle. Seeing a pencil, I drew a small snowflake and used my hands to make it bigger. I could see her tilt her head before shrinking back. Confused, I tried asking what was wrong. Apparently, humans can't hear stick figures. 

As the door opened, a large man came in. Walking up to the screen, I could see my creator visibly shake as she turned to the man. I could almost feel the anger from the man as he grabbed my creator, and dragged her out of the room by the arm. Visibly shaken by what I saw, I looked down at my hands. A bright blue color. Determined, I searched the computer to try and figure out who my creator was.

I found a variety of information. My creator's name was Skylar. She's thirteen years old and loves the snow. The man was her father. I frowned as any picture with the two of them came out with Skylar looking nervous or having what looked like a forced smile. As I looked out to the screen, I could see that I was in Skylar's room. It was nice. A pale blue with paper snowflakes littering the wall. There was a bed with a white pillow and a thin blanket. As the door opened, I looked over to see Skylar coming in. She looked so tiny as she wobbled in her walking with tears on her face. Collapsing on the bed, I kept watching as she slept.

As the days went by, I would draw Skylar, or Sky as she asked me to call her drawings of the snow. She loved the snow. She always had this sad look. I could see red marks on her arms whenever she didn't wear her oversized grey sweater. I loved the time we got together. I cherished it. Another thing we often would do was struggle with getting her homework complete together. It was tough, but we figured it out, eventually.

One day, I waited to show her my first animation of snow falling, when the door didn't open. I sat there, confused. As the days went on, nothing happened. I continued adding to the animation, hoping it would give Sky the biggest smile in the world. After about two weeks of waiting, I saw the door opened. Jumping, I ran to the screen only to see Sky's father. I watched in confusion as he started packing up everything. Backing up, I felt an awful feeling. As he got to the computer, I grabbed the pencil and drew a small gun, and shot the wifi icon until a portal appeared. Hoping through, I barely got through in time before the computer was shut down.

As I fell, I saw a cove below me before I crashed into the water. Stunned, I simply kept afloat as I tried to process what happened. Why would he- NO! She couldn't, wouldn't! Frantically, I swam towards the shore, feeling shaken to my inner code. Wheezing, I climbed the cliff and collapsed at the top. Shakily, sobbed. Within minutes, I was out.

The next month, I learned how to explore the internet. After I came across Minecraft, I kept an elytra on me at all times for easy travel. Things were hard. I never felt so alone before. As I came across a large sticks website, I felt too nervous to talk to any of them. It took no effort to find out how different I was. Hand-drawn and small. They called me a kid. After a few times, I was about to leave when I heard a large explosion.

I looked over in confusion as sticks ran past me. From the smoke, two sticks emerged. They were flying! They had powers! They were hand-drawn like me! I watched as the red one sent fire everywhere. Beaming, I grabbed my elytra to fly up and get a better view. I heard the screams as the fire rained down. The Chosen One and The Dark Lord! It took no effort to figure out which one was which. I could see The Dark Lord give the sticks fear as I hovered in the sky above. Looking down, I flew off to start a new project.

As I touched down at my main base in the forest at the interspace I first landed in, I grabbed a bunch of the junk I have collected over the years. Over the next few months, I worked hard and came up with a pretty good prototype. It was a black four-legged spider that could corrupt code. I wanted it to delete the code, but coding is a lot harder than I thought. With that, I went out on a walk, and saw the two stick figures walking into a structure I saw before. I watched them as they went about their day. As the virtual sun was setting, I got up the courage, and walked to the front door, and knocked.

"Let me guess, you want revenge?" The Dark Lord asked as he opened the door. I looked up to the red stick figure towering over me. Squeaking, I brought out my mini spider bots.

"I'm just a big fan, and I think what you do is so cool. I've been working on these and I want to be just like you!" I squeaked as I nearly dropped the mini spider bots.

"Well tough luck-wait you want to be like me?" The Dark Lord looked down at me in confusion. Nodding, I could see him chuckle as he grabbed my few mini spider bots. Before I could react, he grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me through the house, and up the stairs. As we got to a large metal door, he pushed it open and shoved me through.

"So, what are they?" The Dark Lord demanded as he started backing me up against the wall.

"Mini spider bots, they can corrupt code. I've been trying to get them to delete code, but I've hit a wall, plus they are too small for the code needed.

"What's your name little one?" The Dark Lord asked as he set the mini spider bots down on the desk.

"Ditzy, my name is Ditzy."


	2. Showdown

~Dark's POV~  
"Dark, who was the little stick?" Chosen asked. I had just walked Ditzy out to go home after a few hours of coding, and me giving her a bunch of scraps. She was curious. Most sticks are very mature, even when barely born. Ditzy, however, acted very young. There were some places she excelled in and others that were greatly lacking. However, the spider bot idea seemed interesting. Chosen has lost the desire for destruction. Maybe Ditzy is the solution.

"Ditzy, she's a friend!" I thought over my words to make sure they would be the ones that Chosen would approve. At his nod, I went back up to my lab. Looking at her work, I found many spelling and grammar mistakes. Even her math was off in some places. However, her coding was on point. It was almost like she had the mentality of a child. That would explain a lot, but confusing at the same time.

After spending the entire night researching sticks and their development, I found quite a few bits of interesting information. One, only 'animators' can bring animations to life. It was interesting to see that by 'animators'; it meant that certain humans were born with the ability, but it takes time and practice to use. The other thing was that all stick figures are born as an adult, never a child. 

Hearing the door knock, I figured it must have been Ditzy. Hearing feet run up the stairs and open the metal door, I knew I was correct. Looking over, I saw the light blue stick that barely came up to my chest. She came speeding in and leaned over the table to see what I was looking over. Grabbing my papers, I gently guided her over to a desk set up for her. Looking at her, I felt a lump in my throat before shoving it down.

"Okay, before we continue, I need to know a few things," I started, looking over to see her nod. "Okay, so first. How old was your animator?" I held my breath as she looked at me confused.

"Do you mean my creator?" I blinked, confused at her answer. "Cause my creator wasn't an animator. Also, she was thirteen. Why?" I could see her confusion clearly, and things finally made sense. She was so young because her animator was also a child. Taking a deep breath, I go over my notes. This should have been impossible but it explains a lot. Pacing around, I could see Ditzy getting antsy.

"Stay here," I tell her as I head downstairs. Chosen has been very into reading, so maybe he would have it? Searching the bookshelves, I smiled. There, third self, fourth book from the right. A small book, but it would help. I need her to be able to spell, and reading would definitely help. Grabbing a handful of different levels of reading books, I went back up the stairs to the lab. Entering in, I sighed as I saw Ditzy spinning around in my chair.

"Let's get to work on the spider bot," I sighed as I stopped the spinning. Leaning over her, I pulled up the program, and we began working. he was smart, but I had to keep an eye on the spelling for sure. At about lunchtime, Ditzy got up and opened up her backpack, which I just noticed laying beside the door.

"It's lunchtime! Don't worry, I brought a sandwich!" I watched in curiosity as she ate for a minute before sitting down to code alone. Chosen and have never felt the need to eat. Once she finished, I pulled her up onto my lap, figuring that would be easiest. Once it got dark, I gave her a book to start reading and led her to the door. 

It became like a routine. Every day, she would come over, and we would work on the spider bot project. After a few months, we set up a secret lab by the cove. We renamed the project to be virabots. At her suggestion, we worked on an even more powerful one. She came up with many great ideas. One was that we could help Chosen get revenge on Alan. The other would be to focus more on affecting humans. The sites we choose were her ideas. Then, as the date approached, she said she would have to be late that day. I let it go. Brining Chosen into the plan would work better if it was just me.

-Time skip-  
"Chosen, glad you could make it! Come check this out!" I gestured to the overpowered virabot. Typing a few things in, a spike came out. Grabbing it, I went over to the globe I had and tapped it. Instant deletion.

"See, amazing right? See, DItzy and I have this plan, and we thought it would work best by first helping you get revenge on Alan. Now, to launch this bad boy," I smirked as I placed the virabot egg into the launcher. Typing in the coordinates, I was surprised to feel Chosen holding my hand to keep me from hitting the red button to launch. After he shoved me, I pretended to back away, before going for the button. Getting slammed to the ground, I launch a fireball at him. As we started fighting, I barely was able to push the button before Chosen blasted me sky-high. 

As I hit the water, I watched Chosen follow the virabot. Well, so much for that. Flying over to the secret base, I text Ditzy to get over stat, that things went wrong. I pulled out the wristband I had made for Ditzy in secret. It would give her amazing powers, some like the ones the virabot had. I can't have her weak if she's gonna fight with me. As Chosen slammed open the door, and we fought, I hardly got a word in. I almost forgot about Ditzy, until the orange one was floating with those green eyes, and I looked down. There, by the base was Ditzy. I could hardly see her, but there she was, and then green filled my vision as I was blasted to the ground, causing me to blackout.

~Ditzy's POV~  
Today was not a good day for me. Yeah, I was excited to launch the virabots, but today was the anniversary of the day I was created. Humans call it their birthday, but I felt like there was nothing to celebrate without Sky. Dark is all I got. Heading over to my secret project, I continued working on the hypothermia gun. The goal is to make it affect the human world along with the digital world. Today, I was working on the design. As I was painting the blue snowflake, I heard a ping. A text from Dark, probably. I ignored it and finished my gun. Leaving it to dry, I heard an explosion. That's weird. Heading outside, I checked the text, oh.

Racing towards the secret base, I saw Dark in the air with a black blade. Below on a cliff were some stick figures standing in front of Chosen, who was being held down by virabots. Things must have gone really bad. I gasped as Dark quickly deleted four of them, and stabbed the orange one. No, don't cry. They probably deserve it. As the orange one was slammed into the cliffs, I got out my phone to text Dark, when I saw something weird with the orange one. He was glowing. Stepping back, I dropped my phone in surprise. In shock, I watched Dark get completely owned by the orange one, and blasted into the mountain. Dropping down to the ground, I felt pure shock.

"Let me guess, you were apart of the virabots too?" I heard a sneer. Looking up, I saw Chosen looking down at me. Backing away, I nodded. As he lighted up his fists, I booked it out of there.


	3. Ice Cold

~Dark's POV~  
I don't know why I chose to go with Chosen to our creator's computer. I should hate him, but maybe I miss having him as a friend. I lost so much because of those virabots. Everything I built; now gone by my own hand.

"Dark? Can you help me with a coding thing?" I heard a soft voice from behind me. Turning around, I immediately look down, expecting a light blue stick. No, instead it was yellow. I miss my mini partner in crime. Yellow may be somewhat of a coding buddy for me, but no one can replace my little partner in crime.

"Later," I wave him off. Stalking off, I wander around until I come across Chosen once again failing to train Second. I could tell Chosen noticed my glare towards him as he waved Second off. As Second left, Chosen instantly pinned me.

"Look, if you don't want to be here, then how about you leave?" Chosen hissed. Dang, he's not one to show this much emotion usually. Pushing him off of me, I watch as he wearily looks at me.

"Where did I go wrong?" I muttered as I walked by Chosen. Instantly, I felt Chosen grab my arm, and pull me back to face him.

"You wanted to hurt people. I stopped you." Chosen simply stated.

"But they deserved it," I threw at him. I could see him tilt his head, confused.

"Why?" I felt stunned at his question. I've never asked why before. Stumbling back, I felt a hand grip me tight to keep me standing. That question kept repeating itself in my head for months. I would often lock myself in my lab. Why did I want to hurt them? Why was I so bent on revenge that wasn't mine? Alan never did anything to me, other than ignore me? Why am I so angry at the world?

Eventually, I took a trip that I have been avoiding. A trip back to the interspace. As I got to the main base, I saw its remains. Dropping down, I saw a very familiar picture. Picking it up, I felt a tear run down. It was Ditzy and I with Chosen in the background as I flew around with her on my back. Chosen was there just in case anything went wrong. I loved that day. Grabbing the picture, I flew back to the computer. 

As I got there, I saw Purple coming in through the nether portal. I was expecting him to continue ignoring me when I felt a hand grab me before I entered the Photo Viewer. Turning around, I found myself facing Purple.

"What you got there?" Purple asked as he snatched the photo. Startled, I saw him look at the photo in shock. "How-why?" They stuttered as I snatched the photo back. "That's Ditzy, am I right?" I look at them in shock.

"How do you know Ditzy?" I ask, curious.

"Well, I sometimes will come across nether portals. One of them, there were four stick figures. They were animated by a young teenager. All four of them were young for stick age, but they would talk about the first stick their animator created, Ditzy. From the looks of it, that's her."

"I don't know where Ditzy is anymore," I solemnly tell him. Looking away, I look down at the picture.

"Who was she to you?" I could feel Purple's gazee, despite being turned away.

"She was my partner in crime," I chocked out. I could feel the tears start to spill. "Before she came around, Chosen and I were hardly even acquaintances. Then she came around and pushed us to be friends. I miss Ditzy, and I miss Chosen."

"Well, I'm not sure about Ditzy. But CHosen, he just wants you to be better. He wants you to acknowledge the fact that hurting others is a bad thing, and you want to be good. That will actually care about him." Looking at Purple, I sobbed harshly as he walked away. Clutching the photo, I enter my lab, and set up the picture on my main desk.

"Dark? You okay?" I turn around at the sound of Chosen's voice. Wiping away my tears, I take a deep breath.

"Sure, what you here for?" I softly choke out before turning back to the desk.

"You miss Ditzy," Chosen stated. I nodded along, wondering where he was going with this. "I do too, but right now you need to focus on yourself. To get better. I know you can be good." And Chosen left. Once again, I locked myself in my lab, until I heard screams. Running out, I look around in surprise as I saw ice spreading across the desktop. Red and Yellow were caught in the ice. Racing over to them, I used my fire to melt the ice around them. Gathering them up, I fly them over to Blue in their website, where the others were.

"What happened?" I asked in a panic, trying to figure out everything that could possibly happen.

"There was a light blue stick, she called herself Ditzy," Yellow stated as he looked at me, confused. 

-Elsewhere-  
~Ditzy's POV~  
After Chosen chased me off, I hid in my little hideout. I hid there for months before daring to go out again; afraid the orange one with green eyes or Chosen would still be out there. Oh, Dark is dead! After about eight months, I emerged from my hideout and searched the cove to find something, anything. I found a very damaged virabot onshore. I took that to my hideout. I went back to hiding for a few months.

It was a year since I Dark had died, and I had finally returned to our secret base. Looking around the ruins of the secret base, I smiled as I saw the hatch. Opening it, it showed a ladder. With a deep breath, I start climbing down the ladder. I knew where it leads. The ladder is about 100 meters, which leads to a large bunker. As I drop down, I look around. It would do! It takes a few days to move all my stuff down there, but worth it as about a month later after I moved in, when I was on a small walk, I saw Chosen flying overhead.

For the next couple of years, I worked hard. Taking the ruins of the virabot, I modified it extremely and shrunken them. I called ViraFrostBites. I also worked on a hypothermia gun. The energy core was unique and could freeze anything. It had a variety of uses. After a few weeks, I heard rumors from the shadows that The Dark Lord survived, and where he was. Smirking, I grab my hypothermia gun and went over to the computer to open a portal to ALANSPC.


	4. Ice Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied death, injuries

~Ditzy's POV~  
After freezing a good portion of the computer, I used dropbox to go over to Alan's phone. With ease, I set up a timer with the message [go to computer]. Heading back over to the computer, I frowned at the ice melting. In my frustration, I almost missed Dark hopping down.

"Ditzy, is that you?" I heard Dark from behind me. Spinning around, I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"You're alive," I sigh in relief. I felt Dark push me back a bit and take a look over me, like what he does when he thinks I'm hurt. 

"What happened to you?" Dark asked as he traced one of the new ice lines. A side effect of the hypothermia gun. Shrugging him off, I notice Chosen hopping down, along with a few other sticks. As the orange one came down, I ran to stand between the orange one and Dark.

"You're not going to hurt him, not again! I won't let you!" Screaming, I use my hypothermia gun to freeze the four colors still. I was about to shoot the orange one when I saw the cursor move to get between us. Looking over, I saw Alan at the computer.

"Well, guess it's time for my test," I mutter as I turn the hypothermia gun to face the screen. With a smirk, I pulled the trigger.

~Dark's POV~  
I look at Ditzy confused as she stood between me and Second. Something changed, and not just her color. She was a small cyan stick figure, but now she has ice lines all over her stick body. Her body was cold to the touch. As she froze the jelly beans, I gestured for Chosen to get over here. Unfortunately either he didn't listen or didn't understand. As she shot the screen, I felt my heart drop.

The closest any of us sticks have ever gotten to actually harming Alan was my virabot overheating the computer, a fact which I have loved. A fact that has been true, until now. As the icy blue ray of light hit the screen, ice appeared to quickly cover the room. I could see Alan panic, but looking over at Ditzy, I saw her running towards a bright blue portal. Chasing her, I saw Chosen and Second follow closely behind me. As we crashed through, I saw the wifi symbol go down in the computer. 

Getting up, I noticed we were in the bunker I made so long ago, except things were different. It was coaked in ice and snow. A lot of blue, and a dissected virabot.Quickly, I shoved Second behind an overturned table. Grabbing Chosen, I pull him over to approach Ditzy, who was typing something into a computer.

"Ditzy? Can we talk? Look, what we used to do was fun, but it wasn't right. Hurting others is wrong." I must have said something wrong as Ditzy turned to face me with a confused look.

"No. I thought you got Chosen on our side, but you just betrayed me too, well guess what? I had protection on both of you, but now that's all gone. You thought the virabots were bad? They are nothing to the virafrostbites. If you aren't with me, well, I guess you're going down too." As Ditzy finished, she pushed a button. I waited for a second before I heard a humming.

"What did you do?" I scream as I saw what looked like a blue swarm. Looking over to Chosen, I nodded. In sync, we launched twin fireballs at the ceiling, creating a tunnel to the surface. Launching myself at Ditzy, I grab her and fly upwards. I could see Chosen flying behind us, carrying Orange. I could see the swarm gaining ground on us. Flying into the sky, I hover above the ocean. I expected to see even a small bit of fear in Ditzy's eyes. Instead, I saw her smirk. Instantly, my vision got swarmed with blue. Dropping Ditzy, I felt everything go cold.

~Ditzy's POV~  
As Dark dropped me, I used the hypothermia gun to create a trail of ice down to the cliffs. Looking back, I saw Dark drop-down, cold from the bites. A small part of me felt bad, but he choose his side. As I got to the cliffs, I saw Chosen fly by and barely caught Dark before Dark hit the water. Looking around, I saw the orange one all alone. Pointing my gun at him, I smile as the virafrostbites started swirling around him. \

"Get away from him!" I heard CHosen scream as he used his lasers to blast away the virafrostbites. SMirking, I turn my attention to Chosen. Dark was hanging stiffly in Chosen's hold. Oh, it worked. The virafrostbites instant hypothermia bites. Slowly freezing their victims. Not even Dark or Chosen can fight their bites forever. 

"Don't you see? I win!"

"Why?" I heard from the orange stick figure. "What do you win? They did nothing to you!" Turning to him, I sent a small blast towards Chosen. A thud told me I hit my target.

"All everyone does is cause more pain. I lost everything! So now, I am going to make everyone feel the same pain I feel!" I scream as I point the hypothermia gun at him. I watch the virafrostbites start to swarm him. I could see Chosen and Dark on the ground with ice on the ground around them.

As I pulled the trigger and watched the stream of light hit the orange stick figure, I smirked as the swarm descended upon him. No one could survive that. Turning my back, I point the hypothermia gun at the sky and pull the trigger again. As the snow fell, I kept pulling the trigger, taking a step on a chunk of ice. All around me, snow fell. 

I frowned at the virafrostbites still swarming the orange one. Tilting my head, I did not expect a green blast tearing apart my virafrostbites. In their bits stood the orange one. From him, a green blast burst from him, getting rid of all the snow and ice. I point the hypothermia gun at him. Chosen and Dark was stirring as green sparkles covered them. Shaking, I saw those green eyes. Tearing up, I feel myself forcefully pushed back as the green light covered my vision. Hitting the water, I gasped.

~Dark's POV~  
I woke up just in time to see Second blast Ditzy into the ocean. Getting up, I run to the cliff, fully intending to try and fly to her, despite how cold I still felt, until an arm grabbed me.

"No! Let go Chosen! I can't lose her again!" I scream in anguish as Chosen pulls me to the ground. I could see Second walking over, confused.

"Look, there's nothing you can do. She made her choice!" Chosen yelled over me. I froze at that.

"She was a child! If she never met me, maybe she never would have gone this far!" I sobbed, turning to grip Chosen. I heard Second gasp.

"What do you mean, no stick is a 'kid'?" Second asked. SHaking my head, I hear Second sigh as he dropped the subject. Shivering, I look out to the ocean, crying.


	5. Frozen

As the blast hit me, I felt the hypothermia gun shatter as I was dragged into the depths of the ocean. As the green faded, I saw a flash of bright blue. I felt something in my awaken. Gulping, I felt the water rush down my throat. Struggling, I felt myself sink into the depths as small little bubbles floated up. Struggling, I felt myself beginning to blackout when I felt something grab me. Looking up, I saw a splotch of white as the world turned Dark.

\---

Gasping, I looked wildly around me. I could feel frost started to form beneath me as I noticed the purple stick figure.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay" they hushed as the approached me like I was some sort of wild animal. "My name is Lightheart. I'm here to take you home."

I looked at her confused. My home was gone. I have lost everything. I got nothing.

As I heard noises, I realized they were still talking. "...you have been out for a few months, but I talked to Dark and we found your animated.-"

"Sky is dead," I stated dryly.

"I can prove it," Lightheart stated as she held out a hand. Grabbing it, I felt her grab me and take off. Frowning, I watch her take us to a computer. As well got through, I saw various stick figures.

"Oh, Sky made some new sticks in your absence. Lavender, Seafoam, Rose, and Silver. I looked at the screen and saw someone that could be Sky- NO! THEY ARE JUST TRYING TO TRICK ME!

Closing my eyes, I felt something cold inside of me. It was odd, yet familiar. Like I knew it was always there, but I could only just now reach it. Screaming, I push it out. Feeling the cold icy power rush over me, I open my eyes to see a wave if ice tear through the computer and into the real world. I watched the sticks shivers turn into nothing. I watched blue eyes close. 

All at once, it was gone. Running to the portal, I jumped through. As I fell. I saw the wave continue through the interspace. A part of me knew the same was happening to the humans world. Both freezing. Both ending. Rushing to the lab, I grabbed what I needed, slipped my old elytra on, and turned on my experimental device. As waves of color covered my vision, I barely caught the last glimpse of my universe as it froze.

As I looked around, I found myself in a field. Walking towards the forest, I knew nothing would be the same.


End file.
